


McGenji Week

by Ghostlyronin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Hanzo is a good brother, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knitting, Laughter, M/M, McGenji Week, Past Child Abuse, Reunion, Sex Mentions, Supernatural - Freeform, Touch, and barely mentioned, and being bros again, attempted human sacrifice, because the shimadas making up, beccause i can, broken hand, but only briefly, dang it jesse stop getting hurt, demon!genji, he's a big ol' worrywart, jesse knits, mccree is a bossy bottom, offscreen implied sexy times, oni!genji, pastel whump, pissing off a demon, poor Genji, slightly more Jesse Whump, soft whump, that is my jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyronin/pseuds/Ghostlyronin
Summary: McGenji Week drabbles.Ch. 5: Family-A Shimada will do anything to protect their family.Ch. 6: Laughter- Jesse has always enjoyed making Genji laugh.Ch. 7: Supernatural-Genji knows a thing or two about Oni.





	1. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree only lets a few trusted individuals touch him, and only with his permission. But there is one person who never needs to ask.

Deadlock had never been a very touchy bunch of individuals. Jesse had found that out early on. Twelve and terrified and desperate for comfort, he had latched onto another member, only to be thrown to the ground and kicked until he coughed blood.

“It’s called tough love, kiddo.” The elder member had said, shaking a small baggie of cocaine as he headed over to a nearby table, “You’re not scared of whatever made you bitch anymore, yeah? You’re fucking welcome.”

But it had been many, _many_ years since then, and Jesse was old enough to know that he’d never stopped being scared; he’d just found things that were terrifying enough to keep him in line.

So touching was bad. Hugs were bad.

Unless they came from certain people.

“Jesse?” Genji asked, leaning over the cowboy, his hands combing through the mess of hair, “Are you alright? You are miles away.”

McCree grinned from his position on the ground, stretching out his legs and ignoring the itchy prickling of grass on his ankles and bare feet.

“Just thinkin’ ‘bout what a mighty fine pillow yer lap makes.” 

Genji shook his head, amused.

“My legs are covered in steel plating, and there is a pillow over them.”

“Pfff.” 

“Wait, what are you-?”

Quick as he could, Jesse leaned up, kissed the ninja’s faceplate, yanked the pillow out of his lap, and flopped himself back down with all the grace of a dead eel.

And promptly slammed his head on a piece of armor so hard he saw stars.

Genji laughed until he started to cough, and forced himself to calm down enough to ask for permission to touch Jesse’s head and make sure he hadn’t given himself a concussion.

“You? Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's do dis


	2. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree is short, Genji is tall; McCree is also a bossy bottom.

_One…two…three…four…done._

“Enemies dispatched, McCree heading towards the rendezvous point.”

“Copy that, McCree. See you in a few.”

Jesse holstered Peacekeeper, not even flinching when a green cyborg ninja seemingly dropped out of the sky to land next to him.

Said ninja straightened up to his full height, a head and a half taller than the gunslinger, and stole the man’s hat.

“Ah, the smallest, most adorable Cowboy in Overwatch.” Genji hummed, bending over to hug said cowboy.

“Just cuz yer a lil’ bit taller than damn near everyone else, don’ mean I’m short.”

“No, of course not. But the fact that you are a little bit smaller than nearly everyone else does.” 

Jesse gave a happy sigh as he wrapped an arm around the ninja’s waist, starting the trek through the ruined city back to their team.

He’d never admit it to anyone other than the one who was holding him, but he did kind of like having Genji tower over him all the time, and he loved it when Genji hugged him-shielding him from the world.

There were also…other perks to having a tall boyfriend when he himself was on the smaller side.

“Well, there’re some good things ‘bout bein’ short.” The cowboy mused, his hand straying a little lower.

“And what- _ah!_ ”

“Makes it a bit hotter when ya fuck me ‘gainst a wall, s’all. Feet jus’ danglin’ in the air, me completely at yer mercy…” 

For how nonchalant Jesse managed to make it sound, he stared blatantly at a small abandoned building. Looking up at Genji, he raised and eyebrow and grinned.

“Can I keep the hat on?” The ninja asked, sounding slightly winded. The prospect of Jesse exaggerating their height difference always managed to get Genji riled up.

“Darlin’, it’d be a shame if ya didn’t.”

They were an hour late to the rendezvous point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCree you kinky fucker
> 
> Genji you filthy control freak


	3. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse knits, Genji puts a puzzle together, and later Genji waits.

“Jesse, are you...knitting?” Genji tilted his head, not sure if he was confused that McCree was knitting at all or if he was confused about why he hadn’t known about this sooner.

“Genji, is that...are ya carryin’ an old fashioned puzzle?”

They stared at each other, a standoff.

Then Jesse lifted his legs from their sole reign of the beaten down sofa and made room for the cyborg, and Genji gracefully sat down in the vacated space and unceremoniously dumped the contents of the puzzle box onto the coffee table.

For about fifteen minutes, they worked in companionable silence, before Jesse broke it with a soft noise of triumph as he cast off and admired the roughly finished large blanket before gently laying it across Genji’s shoulders.

“There ya go, Sweetheart.” Jesse said, inching close enough that their sides touched and reaching out to help with the puzzle. “All yers.”

“...Jesse, I do not....thank you.”

The man just smiled and hummed a tuneless melody, fingers methodically picking through the puzzle pieces.

“Just cuz ya don’t strictly speakin’ _need it_ , don’t mean it won’t ever come in handy.”

Genji paused, then nodded in agreement while leaning more firmly on Jesse, resting his head on his shoulder.

Three weeks later, separated by countries and silenced by mission protocol, there wasn’t a single night that Genji was not curled up under that blanket, staring at the door and waiting for Jesse’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it a cliffhanger? is it just a touching end?
> 
> who knows?!
> 
> me. i know. i know what it is.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has a wonderful dream, and he is so afraid he'll forget it.

Genji was having a wonderful dream.

The blanket was wrapped around his shoulders, the sun was helping to warm him in the field of snow, and Jesse was stroking his brow and humming that lullaby his mother had sung to him long, long ago.

“Jesse...” he sighed, leaning further into the man’s touch. The lullaby was softly interrupted with a deep chuckle before it resumed. It seemed odd; muted like it was miles away.

Three months. 

It had been three months since Jesse had left for that mission. Three months of no contact at all.

And it would be two more months until he was due back.

Even the serenity of the dream could not hold back his despair, and he knew he was going to wake up with his eyes gummed shut and face splotchy from crying in his sleep.

So he would stay asleep for as long as he could, stay with this memory as long as he could, just so he could feel the man’s touch again, hear his voice again...

Genji was so scared he would forget what that voice sounded like. That one day he would fall asleep and the Jesse in his dreams would be mute, his deep timbre stolen away by the fingers of time.

It was ridiculous, they had spent a decade in different countries and he had never forgotten. But after meeting up again, after so long spent apart, another separation was unbearable. 

“Genji...”

Genji shut his eyes harder, feeling the dream fray at the edges. 

_No no no no, just a little longer, please..._

“Sweetheart...” 

The dream was slowly unraveling. The feel of snow was replaced by the feel of sheets from Jesse’s bed. The crisp mountain wind was becoming the purified, overly-cool air blowing from the vents.

“Wake up, darlin’, I’m here.” 

Jesse’s voice wasn’t fading away. It was getting stronger.

“It’s alright, I’ve got ya.”

Genji’s eyes snapped open, his vision taking a moment to adjust before he realized who was kneeling in front of him.

“Jesse!” 

And they were both on the floor, the cowboy’s arm wrapped around the cyborg as hard as he could, while Genji latched onto the man and refused to be moved.

“But you are not supposed to be back for two months!” Drawing back, Genji took stock of his lover, checking over for injuries.

The mechanical arm was gone, the shoulder was wrapped, there was a bandage around his head, and dark, purple circles under his eyes.

“What...? Jesse, you need to rest! What were you doing on the floor?!” The cyborg fretted, drawing the other up and guiding him to the bed, wrapping the dropped blanket around the injured party’s shoulders.

“Got ambushed. My arm needs ta be fixed, my shoulder got knocked outta socket, I’m tired as a dog, and I’m missin’ a piece o’ ear, now, but other’n that, I’m fine.” Before Genji could pull away to panic and drive himself to a mental breakdown, Jesse wrapped his arm around the ninja’s waist and pulled him down, positioning them so that they were both laying on the bed.

“I’m fine, darlin’. I swear. Angela herself said so.”

Genji nodded, pushing his face into Jesse’s collarbone. Listening to his breathing evening out, feeling the warmth emanating from the other man, Genji felt himself begin to finally relax.

He would have to put in a request to Winston that they be paired up whenever possible.

But at the moment, he listened to Jesse breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am an unreliable narrator.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Shimada will do anything to protect their family.

This couldn’t be happening.

Genji screamed as he desperately cut down the enemies in front of him, but no amount of screaming or fighting could stop what was happening in front of him.

Jesse McCree was about to be gunned down by enemy agents, and no one was able to stop it.

“ ** _Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!_** ”

The air _screamed_ , a precursor to the earth shattering roar of the blue dragons as they swallowed up the entire area, McCree included, in a trainwreck of debris and blood. Genji’s heart _stopped_.

No.

Hanzo wouldn’t….he couldn’t have.

Genji was temporarily pushed back by his opponents and lost track of what was happening.

He didn’t remember cutting them down, didn’t remember hitting the ground running.

Had Hanzo just killed his lover? Had this been Hanzo’s plan the whole time? Find new, more painful ways to watch Genji suffer?

Because if it was….

If any of that was true…

The only way Hanzo would be leaving this battlefield was in pieces.

Not everything was forgivable.

The air was clogged with dust, and even with his faceplate Genji couldn’t see all that well.

“Jesse?!” No answer. “ _Hanzo!_ ” A small coughing sound, followed by shuffling.

Genji followed that sound like one of the prized hunting dogs his mother had kept.

He found Hanzo just as his brother was helping Jesse up, checking him over for injuries even as he brushed off the serape. Jesse’s leg was injured, but not bad enough that it could have been caused by the dragons-likely a pre-existing injury. The archer was quiet as he lifted an arm over his shoulders, placing his own around the cowboy’s waist to support him.

“I have already suffered too many losses. I refuse to lose more family.” The words were soft, intended only for McCree’s shell-shocked ears.

Genji felt shame heat up a blush on his cheeks, but pride was what made his eyes water.

“Brother.”

Hanzo’s head turned towards Genji, shifting the gunslinger so that he was better supported.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> unreliable narrator awayyyyyyyyyy


	6. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse has always enjoyed making Genji laugh.

When Jesse and Genji had first met, the cowboy had attempted to show off to the quiet new agent and punched a punching bag as hard as he could, throwing it wrong and breaking his hand. Jesse couldn’t have known that said punching bag was already on the verge of breaking, and so chose to tear at that exact moment, spilling sand all over him as he sat there swearing up a storm.

The sound of the cyborg’s laughter had been like music.

‘ _I need to make that happen more often._ ’

So whenever he could, whenever was appropriate, he would try to make Genji laugh. Which was…not as easy as he would have liked.

Genji thought the cowboy hat looked hilarious?

It became a part of his wardrobe.

Genji thought spurs made a pretty noise?

Jesse ignored the yelling he could hear in his head from his Abuelo and wore them all the time.

The gunslinger’s admiration shifted at some point; his favorite sound was no longer just Genji’s laugh, but any noise of happiness that came from the man.

In example-if the ninja wanted Caldo tlalpeño for lunch three days in a row, he got Caldo tlalpeño for lunch three days in a row, just for the small happy noises he made when he devoured it.

Gabriel had been confused and convinced he was sick until he had figured out the leading cause for Jesse doing things like _cooking_ or fucking learning how to _knit_ of all things.

Then he’d laughed until he gagged.

Eventually Genji had left to find some form of inner peace, and Jesse had left to save himself from the fallout of Overwatch.

Jesse had never stopped wearing the hat and spurs, going so far as to complete his outfit with riding chaps. After he had reconciled with his family, his Abuelita had enthusiastically given him a handmade serape. Of course, she’d damn near beat the shit out of him before that, and he was sure his ears would be ringing for years from the scolding she had given him.

All his Abuelo had to say on the matter was fifteen solid minutes of staring at the chaps and spurs before shaking his head and looking just generally disappointed.

So Jesse had wandered.

He’d been around all of the states, been around Canada, Brazil, Japan, and eventually, Nepal.

Sitting on a railing overlooking the main temple, short one arm and deprived of his cigars, Jesse was a little surprised to hear Genji’s laughter when he hadn’t done anything.

Looking around, he spotted the man with Zenyatta surrounded by a gaggle of children just as Zenyatta looked up and directly at him.

Turning, the omnic excused himself and wandered off to the side, surreptitiously tilting his head for Jesse to follow him.

Well that was fine by Jesse.

They walked until they were on the opposite side of the temple, and the monk situated himself in the lotus position facing the fountain. It was silent for a few more seconds before Jesse cleared his throat.

“Well, now, Mr. Zenyatta, I gotta few things ta thank ya fer-”

“Thank you.” Zenyatta interrupted him, sincerity lacing every word.

A pause.

“What?”

“Genji would not have had such ease at accepting my teachings if he did not have happy memories in this body as well as his old,” the omnic explained, head tilting to look at Jesse, “And you were behind nearly every story that ended with him laughing. You were integral to his recovery, and when he was first remade, his stability. Thank you.”

Jesse swallowed, tugging his hat further over his eyes to hide his embarrassed blush.

“….Yer welcome.” He accepted, scuffing one foot on the floor, “An’ thank _you_ fer makin’ sure he finally got settled in his own skin.”

Zenyatta hummed, his lights brightening momentarily.

“You are welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> d'awwwwwwwww


	7. Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji knows a thing or two about Oni.

“ _What is this?_ ”

The group of teenagers, cloaked in black and wearing far too much eyeliner, stared at Genji in shock, sacrificial knife still held high above Jesse’s chest. Jesse subtly tried to move away when he thought they wouldn’t notice.

No dice. Apparently whatever they had used to drug him was pretty hardcore.

“ ** _Kore wa nan desu ka_** _?_ ”

“W-we were calling u-upon the Ohnee that reside h-here.”

The sound Genji made could not be described as human.

“ _Oni_. The word you are looking for is **_Oni_**. And this is _not_ how you summon spirits, or perform spells! _Who taught you_?!”

“Genji, sweetheart, now really ain’t the time….”

“Hush Jesse. If they are going to summon an Oni, they are going to do it right.”

“Y-you shut the fuck up! We know what we’re doing!”

And with that, the knife started a downward stroke straight towards the cowboy. Jesse squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to watch the mess this kid was going to make of his chest-because there was no way in hell the brat was strong enough to get past his ribs-and felt a rush of air as Genji’s dragon breezed through him and shredded anyone else in the room.

“Uh…” was Jesse’s eloquent response as he peeked open his eyes and stared at the carnage decorating the walls, “Li’l overboard there, darlin’?”

“Not at all.” Genji huffed, sheathing his ōdachi and walking calmly through the puddles of blood towards his lover. “They wanted to see an Oni, so they saw an Oni.”

“Ain’t sure yer dragon’s gonna like bein’ called a demon.” The gunslinger hummed and curled into Genji’s hold as his ninja calmly lifted him and proceeded to carry him bridal style. Genji laughed softly and shook his head.

“ _Iie_ , itoshii. Do not worry about it.” Genji murmured, resting his head on Jesse’s briefly before continuing out of the musty cellar, his claws tightening their hold on the other man possessively before relaxing.

Wait.

Claws?

Jesse resolutely shut his eyes and pressed his face into Genji’s neck.

He was hallucinating because of the drugs. Yes. That was it.

He knew it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit late but i had things to do.


End file.
